Three Plus One
by fandom.stories
Summary: Meet the girls who's worlds were changed a few years after the ages of 6. Mercy and Serafina, Sera for short, have already met the turtles at 6. The two lived with them in the sewers of the year 2014, 10 years after they were marked. Valla and Layla are seperated, but they don't know about the turtles until 18. The twins Valla and Layla have some things to discuss including turtles
1. Chapter 1

Valla slept peacefully, her head resting softly against the pillow. It was 11:39 p.m., on a snowy night in New York City. The low rumbles of engines was a soothing noise to her, keeping away her troubles from her sleep. Across the room laid Layla, the small girl of snow. Her little silk nightgown was a minty green, as the same was with Valla's. The twin's loved each other, and though they don't look alike, they both have the same personalities; shy, sweet and very protective.

The two young girls slept peacefully through the night, their tender and soft skin sliding softly against the silky pillows. The girls came from a rich family, yet the family wasn't as greedy as most people seemed. The Scott's were a loving family who took in anyone with open arms. Each year for Christmas, the family would give out warm clothes and food for the poor. This was the first year the twin's have been invited into the Scott's family, for the two lonely twins were orphans.

A stumbling sound from downstairs cut Layla out of her slumber, her tiny body heading to the door. She slipped her out and took a quick peek, examining the halls. Tomorrow was the twin's seventh birthday, and they were supposed to be sleeping peacefully, like their mother had ordered. But a strange noise had arisen Layla, and now Valla was up as well.

"Layla, what's wrong?" Valla asked, her voice tired as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. There was another sound downstairs, the sound of a door opening and voices talking. Valla was wide awake now, already working on a plan in her smart head. Within a moment, she started to explain to Layla.

"Go by the steps and see who's there. If it's the man in the metal suit, come running back. I'll get our clothes and items packed, getting ready to run. Go!" Valla ordered in a whisper. Layla did as she was told, leaving the room.

Tossing on some of her darkest clothes, a pair of gray sweatpants and a long-sleeve black shirt, Valla started to grab to black backpacks, slipping in a bunch of their clothes into it, along with a few books, their cell phones with trackers that Valla installed, and of course, their lockets. Without the lockets, their voices would be scarce, as the twins needed them to reveal the true identity to themselves. Valla slipped out the suits outside of the window onto the metal stairs that was the emergency fire staircase.

* * *

Layla did as she was told, sneaking out quietly, glad for her training in dance. This would've been a perfect spy movie for her, yet she was tense. Slipping by the railway of the staircase, she made her way quietly, slipping past the creaky floor parts. There were two shadows, each talking with each other in a low whisper.

Layla slipped past the light unnoticed, crouching behind a small chair that would be the worst choice to sit in. She listened closely, waiting for pounding of heavy metal footsteps.

"Henry," a deep voice greeted Layla and Valla's father.

"Master," Henry replied. Layla shivered, not used to hearing her father's voice in a stern tone.

"I believe you have marked them?" The deep voice boomed throughout the room, making her wonder who was the strange man. She had never heard of such a strange voice before, cold and heartless. Layla wondered how many children he must have and how he could treat them in such a way.

Metallic footsteps started towards her hiding spot, making her cower in fear. But instead of going, the footsteps stopped abrubtly. Henry hadn't answered him yet, and he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Have you?" The voice boomed out again. Layla took a chance and slipped part of her head from behind the couch. Henry was shifting on his feet, and Layla knew this must've been troubling for him. Henry's eyes were filled with fright as the man started towards him.

It was the man in the metal armor. A slight tremor slid down her spine, as she remembered what Valla had told her. But Layla's exits were blocked, with no way out unless she risked herself and her sister to getting caught. Looking around for another exit, a glimpse of neon green caught her eye. She faced the direction, widening her eyes as she noticed Valla.

"Yes, Master. They were marked during their slumber. By now, they should have it etched into the back of their necks. But please, answer me this. Will they be alright?" Henry's voice shook with fear, Layla noticing the tears.

"Depends if they follow the rules. If they do, then everything will be perfectly safe." Somehow, Layla knew he was lying. She could feel the cold smile on his lips. She watched as Metal Man turned and caught sight of Valla. Valla widened her eyes, running away. Before he could chase her, Layla sprung out.

"Hey, guy! I'm over here!" With that, Layla jumped out of the window, glad to be on the first floor as she connected with concrete. Her head started to throb, blood melting onto her tongue. She bit the inside of her cheek and now it stung as the blood flowed freely.

"Grab the girl upstairs! I got this one!" Metal man ordered. Layla felt a surge of heat rush through her veins as she ran. Running as fast as she could, her tiny 6 year old legs pushed past her limits and she turned into an alleyway.

It was a dead end.

Layla ran up to the brick wall, pounding her fists against it. Her wrists started to scrape, letting blood flow freely. Turning around, the metal man had cornered her.

"Good night," he said with a voice filled with anger. Layla fainted, her limp body falling to the floor. Making sure Henry had marked this child, he lifted her long blonde hair, and true to his word, their were two letters: OS


	2. Chapter 2

Valla ran up the steps as she heard the sound of glass breaking. She winced slightly, hoping Layla was alright. Her reassurance dropped as footsteps followed her up the stairs lightly. Valla wasn't afraid to admit she was terrified. She didn't want to know what was going to happen to her if she got caught. That, she refused to learn. She slipped her bag over her shoulder, along with Layla's. Valla wasn't going to give up hope. Not now.

She slid open the window, making sure not to let it creak behind her. Her footsteps echoed softly in the snow as she made her way up to the roofs. Hiding behind a metal heater, Valla listened as the footsteps passed. Looking forward, she realized something.

Valla couldn't see.

* * *

After 12 years, 18 year old Valla had finally graduated high school. Her degree was focused mainly on animals and possibly the mythology of life. Valla never opened her eyes, due to the fact she was blind. The only time to open her eyes, Valla decided, the time when she roamed around at night, taking down foot members and stopping robberies.

Valla slipped her hands into her pocket, pondering the roof. Though they were separated, somehow Layla was able to contact her. The same thing that happened to Layla, causing her to become blind, happened to Valla as well. Every night they would meet on the roof of Valla's apartment.

It was a few hours after the supposed meeting time and Valla was becoming very worried. It wasn't like this for her friend, for she didn't know they were sisters, to be late. She slipped into her apartment with a little sneeze from the dust flying around her, and slid the window shut.

Valla's apartment was a small place, and very messy. Everything was scattered around the floors, including papers, books, posters, art supplies, and a small turtle inside of a cage. The turtle had bright green eyes, and was laid right by the window for the sunlight it would need. Her walls were a creamy peach color with soft floors. Her kitchen was right next to the living room, and there was a hallway. In the hallway were four doors. One door was a bathroom, the other a closet, and the third a bedroom door. But behind the fourth door was something Valla kept a secret.

She slid onto the floor, opening her eyes. Looking around, making sure there was no blue in her red surroundings of things, Valla opened up her sketchpad and started to draw. What she was drawing was uncertain, but her hand moved at a fast pace. It was rare when her hands started to move without her guidance, and she knew something was coming up

.

After her drawing was finished, she examined it. In the picture was something she couldn't believe…

Four giant walking turtles.

* * *

Michelangelo Hamato kept a playful face on as he circled his older brother, Donatello. It took a few moments, but Donnie was able to bring him down. With a scornful scowl, Mikey sat down only a few inches away from Master Splinter. When Mikey was down, he always found a way to stay happy, but something was wrong. He could sense it. Slowly, after the battles had finished, Master Splinter called the four turtles into a line. Of course, it went from youngest to oldest, leading it with Leonardo, to Raphael, to Donatello, to Mikey.

"I see that you are wondering why I have called you into a line before patrol," Master Splinter started. The turtles started muttering, all except for Mikey. He was eager to hear the news. "I have had another strange vision, along with April. It's about a young girl, approximately your age," he continued, and the turtles went silent.

"Sensei, are you sure it wasn't a vision that was just Karai?" Leo asked, clearly puzzled.

"Leo, shush!" Mikey's voice took a scornful tone, and his brothers gave him surprised looks.

"Mikey is right, this is very important. It's a young girl, with auburn hair and an eye color I cannot tell, for she wears a blindfold," Master Splinter stated.

"But, that's impossible! How is she able to walk around without getting injured?!" Donnie exclaimed out loud. Raphael gave him a little slap on the back of Donnie's head, shutting him up. Mikey stood taller than the rest, eager to listen.

"Because she has a rare talent. I need you to find her, and watch over her. Bring April with you so she can trace the girl. We must make sure she is safe. You are dismissed," Master Splinter ordered, leaving the turtles running out of the lair.

As they rode to April's house in the Shellraiser, few questions were asked.

"What does he mean by 'rare'?"

"Who is she?"

"When did they have this vision?"

"How is it possible that-"

"SHUT UP!" Mikey yelled. His brothers turned to him not used to hearing their youngest brother yell.

"We need April to figure this all out, but we can't get her unless Leo keeps driving." Mikey shot a glare in his direction. "Also, we have to find out about her. If you guys are scared-"

"Woah, who said WE'RE scared?" Donnie asked, his voice saying daggers.

"Guys, let's all just calm down, and get to April's." Leo replied from the front.

"Great idea, Leo," Raph retorted, but no more words were said.

* * *

It was Valla's third day without seeing Layla. She was starting to get nervous, because she couldn't be able to come out during the icy winter. She slipped on her winter boots and a sunset colored bandana. Her fingers slipped loosely through her thin, auburn hair. With a little twist, she was able to pull it back into two small braids and wrapping them around her bun. It was time to go.

As she slipped into the night, Valla's eyes stayed open underneath the mask that covered them. She watched for blue spots from her red vision to see if anyone was around. Confirming her answers, she set off to the other roofs, jumping across. After a few minutes, Valla caught up to a Japanese or Chinese restaurant. She couldn't tell which it was, yet she was starving. Her stomach growled as she slid down the stairs on the side of the building, eager to satisfy her stomach.

A small ding of a bell greeted her, along with the fresh aroma of pizza. Though she never tried it, Valla imagined what it would taste like to her. Second thoughts came along, asking what a Chinese/Japanese restaurant had pizza for. Normally they did their own food, like Chicken Fried Rice or Eggdrop soup. She shrugged it off, and sat down at a stool.

"Welcome to Mirokami's. How may I assist you?" An old man appeared from behind the counters of pots and pans as he walked towards the counter I was placed. He had a slight Japanese accent and wore black sunglasses. He must've been blind.

"Hello, I'm Valla. I'm new here," she said, letting the lie roll off her tongue. His lips turned downward a bit, and she knew that he knew she was lying. Instantly, she regretted it. "Sorry, sir. I try to keep a low profile." Valla bit her tongue and hesitated before asking a question.

"Sir, you are Mirokami, correct?" The old man gave a slight nod. With a smile, Valla continued. "Are there mutant turtles that walk on two legs around here?" Her cheeks flustered with embarrassment at her stupid question.

"Why, no, Valla-san. I've never heard of such a-" His sentence was cut off as glass shattered through the room. Valla threw herself and the man to the floor.

"Everyone down!" A voice yelled. There was apparently someone who had walked in, a teenager around her age with her orange hair in a ponytail. She immediately got onto the ground, pulling out something. "We're looking for someone! A girl named Valla! Tell us where she is, and no one gets hurts!"

"Sucks for you!" Valla shouted out with rage in her voice. Mirokami tried to pry the young girl to the floor, but the blind warrior resisted, and jumped on top of one of the tables. She slipped her fingers into her pockets as she held tiny knives with circle ends. "Welcome to hell, boys." A smirk slipped across her face as she threw one of the knives towards the leader.

With amazing speed, the leader was able to catch Valla off guard, placing her on his knee and elbowing her in the stomach. Valla groaned and winced with pain, rolling onto the floor. Trying to get back up, the leader pushed his boot on Valla's forehead and pushed her to the ground. The sound of a pistol cocking reminded Valla that she was going to die.

"Die, fool!" A piercing scream ran through the air as the pressure loosened on Valla's forehead. She eased up, her eyes closed. A hand wrapped around her body as the mysterious stranger carried her bridal style.

"Thanks," she murmured. "But I have to go back! The girl and old man-" Valla was cut off.

"I'm right here. And these are my friends." The girl gave a warm smile which Valla couldn't see, but felt her presence. With a slight error, she slid off her mask, hearing hushed whispers. When she opened her eyes, she saw the most strangest thing.

Four mutant turtles.


End file.
